Hiking as planned?
by xXStubsiXx
Summary: Danny, Steve and Grace are planning to go hiking on a Sunday morning. But what if Steve and even Danny don't go hiking as they planned? (some Steve whump to come)
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday afternoon. A car chase in which Danny was going nuts since he still isn't used to getting a near-death experience every time he steps into the same car McGarrett is driving; a long run after their suspect (a heavy shooting including of course, in which luckily nobody got injured) and how can it not be - a crazy SuperSeal stunt.

Danny, Chin and Kono just happened to watch Steve McGarrett jump from top of a giant container down on to the kidnapper who was standing with the back to him while aiming directly on Danny's chest. Steve had no other choice than to tackle him from above, he thought to himself, otherwise he would have shot his partner, his best friend. It doesn't matter if he could have been hurt himself during that process, it was just the only option to keep his team safe. Of course, that is not how the rest of Five-O thinks of the situation. Danny made it very clear with his on-going rant about the recklessness of his boss during the way back to headquarters. And since McGarrett has to make it up to his team (again), he is now sitting in his office doing nothing but a whole lot of paperwork..

Hours have gone by since Steve started to wrap up the case in his office and the others have left long ago to enjoy their coming days off. He hates doing paperwork, ever since his very first day he had to do it. So he can't help himself from getting a headache from it. He even feels a little dizzy which he thinks is kind of awkward since he was feeling just fine a few hours ago.

_Maybe I should head back home and grab something to eat on the way and come back tomorrow to finish this stuff. _Since Steve thinks that would be the best for the time being, he starts to clean up his desk and sends Danny a message that he is going to head home, finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow and he would see him on Monday. Not even waiting for a response, because he's feeling very light-headed and he knows that Danny has Grace for the weekend, Steve walks straight out of HQ to where his blue truck is waiting for him, without even noticing the strange fellows watching him from a black SUV from right across the other side of the parking lot.

**TBC**

**Authors note: **This is my very first fanfiction ever..I ususally don't write but read a lot..so, please review and let me know what you think of the beginning of my story and if you understand the storyline so far? And maybe you might have an idea in what direction this is going to go, well..it's definitely gonna be going into the Steve whump direction, but maybe you have another great idea I could try to incorporate? ;)

I am working on chapter 2 right now, and it's definitely going to be way longer than the first chapter. But I wanted to share my first idea with you guys already, so please please let me know if my writing has a future on this website..? xD' oh and since I am not a Native Speaker, please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes^^


	2. Chapter 2

**present time at Danny's apartment**

It was 09.30pm when Danny received the text message of his partner saying he is heading home now. Gracie was already in bed sleeping peacefully, so Danny had no reason not to answer Steve right away.

"_Hey Steve, see you on Monday? Did you forget the plans for tomorrow? Going hiking with Grace? You promised her! Don't let her down you moron! Call me when you're home."_

It seemed a bit off to Danny how Steve could have forgotten his promise to his partners' precious little girl. He made it just yesterday on the phone to her while they were having lunch at Kamekona's.

_**yesterday during lunch time**_

_"Hey Gracie!_

_..._

_Yeah, it's Uncle Steve. No, Danno can't come to the phone right now, you know he is having a big party at the restrooms due to Kamekona's newest creation._

_... _

_Ooh, you wanted to remind him of your hiking plans for the weekends?_

_... _

_Yes, Gracie I would love to come. I will make sure the three of us will have a blast! _

_... _

_Yes, I promise I'll see you on Sunday morning. I'll talk to Danno about it._

_... _

_No, don't worry Gracie. Danno thinks me coming along is going to be great._

_... _

_Alright, see you then sweetheart."_

Danny could just hear the last few phrases of their conversation when he returned to their table.

_"You'll talk about _**what**___with me?"_ the Jersey cop asked his grinning partner already knowing where this is heading..

_"I just wanted to make sure your plans for the weekends are the right ones!" _Steve said to him with a smirk on his face and ready to go back to work.

**present time at Danny's apartment**

At first he was a little angry with his partner for sneaking himself into his time with his little monkey. But after seeing Gracie tonight with a big smile on her face while talking excitingly about going hiking with her Uncle Steve in the morning, his anger was fully gone and replaced by a thrill of anticipation for the upcoming day.

But not only were both Williams excited for tomorrow, also was Steve.

_At least he was yesterday_. Danny wondered.

Twenty minutes have passed since Steve had texted his partner he was heading home, and still Danny hasn't heard from him that he had actually made it there. The more time passes without any sign of life from the other end of line, and the more Daniel thinks about the fact his partner really was forgetting their plans, the more he got worried about him.

_ It usually doesn't take him that much time to get home, does it? Well...at least not if everything is alright, and he is alright, right? _

While sitting on the couch in his little apartment, Danny tried to rewind every scenario he shared with his partner the last hours. But he quickly realized he hadn't really payed that much attention to Steve's behaviour during the day, well except for his stupid stunt by the containers at the pier.

_I can remember that just fine._ _Well, Steve seemed a little out of breath after his crazy jump and the little fight with our suspect. But that (at least for a normal human being) would be to be expected. _

But since McGarrett is not just one normal human being but rather a freaking SuperSeal, it now seems strange to Danny.

_ He would have said something about him being sick or injured, right? Right?! ... No, of course not! This is Steve I am thinking about here! _

And with that thought Danny grabbed his phone from his coffee table and tried to call his partner but only receiving his voicemail.

"Hey Steve, it's Danny. Your partner. Call me as soon as you get this!"

After leaving a message for Steve and checking the clock again, Danny decided to check on the other Five-O members if they have heard from their boss...

**present time in front of HQ**

At the same time Danny Williams was trying to get a hold of his partner, Steve was walking to his truck in the parking lot of headquarters. Again, since he forgot his phone in the office and he had to go back inside.

During his walk to office, Steve managed to almost fall up the stairs twice due to the increasing dizziness he experienced. It was a miracle he didn't fall the stairs down just by looking at them, but somehow he could handle the heavy clouds in his double line of vision in order to make it down safely and unscratched. Well, unscratched is a little to much to say, since Steve could already feel his back aching from his fight earlier the day. And his left wrist was also a little bothersome if he is trying to grab a hold of the railing of the stairs.

The way to his car also seemed to be complicated although it is just an even ground with only a few people close by, cuz the more time passes, the more black dots were trying to find their way into Steve's vision and the less he could see and focus on.

By the time he was half way through the lot, his phone was ringing.

_Not again that awful sound! What the heck is that?! _ Steve thought while trying to cover his ears with his hands. He had no idea what it was and that it was coming from his right pocket of his cargo pants.

When the noise stopped, McGarrett uncovered his ears and continued his uncoordinated walk to his truck which he figured was only a couple more feet away from him. When another few minutes passed and he finally came to a halt right next to the drivers door of the car he was heading to the entire time, he looked into the inside of the van and stared into two devilish looking green eyes.

Surprised and confused about the fact that there was someone sitting in _his_ truck, Steve didn't hear the cars back door open up before it was too late already. Because by the time he tried to turn around, the strange fellows had already brought him down onto his knees and put a black hoodie over his head. The last he saw, were those haunting green eyes before he gave into oblivion and his whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

First thing Steve noticed when he became conscious again was the pressure on his arms and shoulders. Without opening his eyes he could tell that he was being dragged. _Uphill. That's for sure by the way my arms are being pulled at above my head. _His abductors must been dragging him for a while now, since parts of his skin are being ripped off by the sharp rocks and stones laying on the ground. He could feel it. The pain. The pain his body is suffering. He could feel every little rock, every sharp edge and branch sclicing through the skin of his entire back of his body. It took all of his SEAL training not to cry out or even give a away a soft moan in order to keep his captors the illusion of him being still out of it.

The second thing Steve became aware of were his feet tied together at his ankles. He tried a little wiggling but he knew for sure there was no give in, so he stopped the second he started trying. But when another branchlet cut into his bare feet, he couldn't stop the groan coming out loud which didn't go unnoticed by his kidnappers. Just when Steve was about to open his eyes to face the enemy, he could feel an intense pain on the right side of his skull before he became unconscious once more.

"Hey! Stop it! We need him alive and talkative, so stop hitting him in the head with that thing!" the man with the green eyes shouted to the big goof who was just about to hit the unconscious man again with a baseball bat.

"Yeah - thanks to you we have to keep dragging him up the mountain! If you haven't knocked him out again, he could have walked by himself - you dumbass!" the guy to Steve's left arm said while continuing to pull him along the path.

Balancing the bat between his hands the big goof couldn't control his temper and moved towards the guy holding one of McGarrett's arms. "The less he moves, the better we are in control and the longer we can keep him in the dark to where we are heading you stupid son of a bitch! You better keep going or you're gonna be next" he said while nodding to the bat in his hands.

"Matt, that's enough now! You can safe the threads for McGarrett here later. And Jack, just shut up and pull him up! Take a good look at Mr. Kelly here, he is doing your job without a complaint, you might be able to learn something from him! Isn't that right Chin Ho?" the green eyed man said with a devilish smirk on his face.

**the evening before..**

"Hey Chin, it's Danny. Have you heard from Steve? He is not answering his cell. That's not like him. And it's not like you either, so call me back when you get this. Bye." After trying to call Chin and getting straight to his voice mail, Danny left a message and is now on high alert.

_It is strange that Steve is not answering, but that Chin isn't either really get's me thinking now. Okay, it's Friday night but still..None of them would ever miss a phone call or even turn it off..Not if we could get a new case at any time. Hopefully, Kono has some news on them. _With that thought, Danny tries to get a hold of his fourth teammate. This time, with success. She already is on the phone after the second ring.

"Kalakaua."

"Kono. Thank God. Have you heard anything from Steve or Chin?"

"I talked to Chin maybe an hour ago, but nothing from Steve. Why? What's wrong?!"

"I can't get a hold on any of them. Steve texted me more than an hour ago, he is on his way home and I would see him on Monday!? We wanted to go hiking with Grace tomorrow, he obviously forgot about it and now to remind him of that, he is not answering his phone! And Chin's is going straight to voice mail. Both of them always answer immediately and there are not! Is it just me being over paranoid, or does it seem strange to you, too?"

"Danny calm down. Maybe it's nothing, you know Steve. He probably just went for a run or is taking a good swim in the ocean and that is why he is not returning your calls."

"And what about Chin? His phone is dead."

"Yeah..well..that is indeed unusual..But he said he wanted to head back to HQ to pick up some stuff he forgot earlier. His battery might has just died on the way over. I'll call the office and see if he's still there alright? If not, I'll go drive by his house to check if he's there. And I'll drive by Steve's home, too ok? Just relax brah."

"Alright Kono. But keep me posted! And thanks. I would drive by by myself, but I can't leave Grace alone."

"Hey, that's totally okay with me. Don't worry about it, just enjoy your time with her! I'll call you later."

With those last words she disconnects the call and leaves Danny alone with his thoughts and worries. Not being able to check for himself if the rest half of his team is okay, he gets more frustrated with the minutes that go by.

At the same time Kono first tries to call Chin's phone by herself. _So Danny is right. Just his voice mail. Ok, don't panic. Maybe he is still at the office._ Since her cousin is not replying to the phone in his office either, she starts grabbing her keys and heads over to his house to check if he might be home already.

About 15 minutes later, Kono finds her cousins house empty and his bike missing. _He might be on his way over then..or he is at Steves.._ Not another thought later, Kono is already heading towards the home of McGarrett's just to find it empty as well. All lights in the house off and his blue truck also not in the parking lot. Now with great concern she starts pulling her phone out of her pocket to give Danny a call.

"Hey Kono. Did you find them?"

"No, Danny. Neither of them are at home, both vehicles aren't there also. And no luck with the phone at the office or their cell phones..I am heading towards HQ now to look for them there."

"Okay. Thanks for the update Kono."

After hanging up, she starts her drive over to headquarters. What she finds there, she can't even believe her eyes. Numerous HPD cars with all their lights on were on and around the parking lot of HQ. Several officers were running around, taking pictures and talking to passengers who were still on the street at that time of a day. With squealing tires she comes to halt and jumps out of her car, and starts running straight to sergeant Duke Lukela.

"Duke! What the hell is going on here?!" she asked Duke with a concern written all over her face.

"Kono! Has nobody called you? Somebody saw Steve and Chin getting pulled into a black SUV. They drove off long ago. But we'll find them!"

"Oh my God..I..I've got to call Danny!" Kono said and pulled her phone out of her pocket dialing the detective. Not two seconds later she hears his worried voice on the other end of the line.

"Kono, finally! Please, tell me you found them!"

With a sigh she answered,

"No, Danny. They are gone."


End file.
